


Of Oatmeal Cookies & Coffee

by CSM



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, canon divergerence, post 2x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Post 202. Emma has not taken the Mothership out for days, and the time team starts to go a little crazy, particularly Lucy, Wyatt makes a plan to fix that. Or the one where Lucy and Wyatt eventually get an  uninterrupted moment.





	Of Oatmeal Cookies & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Lyatt fic. I'm pretty nervous about this, binged watched season 1 and season 2 at least three times in the last few weeks hoping to get a feel of the characters. Please let me know what you think.

After the Daytona 500 there is a lull in Rittenhouse activity. The Mothership’s movement is almost nonexistent and while that could be considered a good thing, it has the entire team on edge. Add to the fact that the time spent in the confinement of the bunker is getting to everyone 

Agent Christopher may be able to come as she pleases but the rest of the team aren’t so lucky and cabin fever is a very  _ real _ thing.

The first six weeks everyone was on edge, Wyatt especially was at wits end, his inability to sit idling be while Lucy was missing, means that he was less than ideal company. 

_ Now _ though Lucy is safe, healthy and just  _ always _ there and that is starting to get to  _ him _ . They go from work partners to  _ something _ and now he’s around her  _ all _ the time and he just can’t keep ignoring those feelings that have been bubbling since that kiss all those months ago...or  _ years _ if he wants to get technical.

Point is he can’t get her out of his head and without the impending doom that is Rittenhouse that’s  _ all  _ he can focus on... _ she _ is all he can focus on.

They had spent all of two days in the bunker after Lucy’s return, and Wyatt’s noticed that she very much kept to herself, not saying much of anything to the him, or the rest of the team, and he was worried. But, now they are back from their latest trip, and their joy ride with Wendell, high speed car chases seemed to have an amazing improvement in her mood. 

Wyatt  tries his darndest not to think about their time in the back of Wendell’s truck, the way Lucy curled into him, her forehead pressed against the crook of his neck and how he could hear the rapid beating of her heart. He knows it was due to her fear of being in such a small space, but the way her fingers curled into his t-shirt and her breath hitched just a little, he likes to think their close proximity affect her just as much as it affected him.

“What did that packet of sugar ever do to you?” Rufus amused voice calls out pulling Wyatt from his thoughts.

Wyatt looks down to see that he shook the packet to violently all the sugar was scattered over the table  and decidingly  _ not _ in the two cups of coffee. 

“Shit.”

Rufus follows Wyatt’s line of sight and snorts when he sees Lucy curled up in an armchair her iPad in her lap, “Of course.”

Wyatt grunts as he angrily tears the napkin off the roll pointedly avoiding looking Rufus, whose eyes are boring into the back of his head, “don’t start.”

“So you  _ haven’t _ told Lucy that you are in love with her?”

“ _ Dude!”  _  Wyatt hisses loudly, his eyes immediately seeking out Lucy who remains unaware a few feet away still focused on her iPad, “could you  _ not _ ?”

“Oh so this is still the worst kept secret then?” Rufus asks the teasing glint in his eyes still strong and not at all deterred by the glare Wyatt is giving him. “I’m just saying, you two were pretty cozy in the back of Wendell’s truck. We’ve been back for three days now I thought you got it over with already.”

“I didn’t...I haven’t…” Wyatt stutters out a protest and then signs in defeat, “I’m workin onnit okay?”

Rufus’s eyes widen comically in surprise, jaw dropping and small part of Wyatt immediately regrets it. “So This is happening? Going to happen? It’s happening?”

“ _ Well  _ id like for Lucy to hear it from me rather that your loud mouth.” Wyatt grumbles, but there is no bite in his tone and Rufus excited grin is contagious and he finds himself smiling back at his friend despite the heavy weight that rests on his chest at the thought of telling Lucy how he feels.

“What are you two ladies gossiping about?” The object of their discussion pops up next to Wyatt, smile wide as she looks at both none the wiser of their conversation, “thinking of busting out of this tinfoil hellhole?”

Rufus snorts as he looks down at her in surprise, “these missions have turned you into an adrenaline junkie.”

“I’m game.” Wyatt says his eyes widening when he catches Lucy’s eyes and they look at each other longer than necessary. 

They have been doing that a lot lately, and Rufus clinks his own coffee cup against one of the counter pulling them both out of the spur, as he smirks knowingly over Lucy’s head at Wyatt.

“I’m bored.”  Lucy all but whines petulantly at both completely missing the boys exchange as she continues dramatically even for her. “I don’t remember what the  _ sky _ looks like.”

Being such close quarters all the time, living together with the teams means they all are learning little things about each other than they did not know prior. Like Rufus for as brilliant as he is, he’s just plain  _ messy _ . Sharing a space with his friend has been a bit of adjustment cause Wyatt just  _ isn’t  _ but given that the first six weeks Wyatt snapped at Rufus more times than he cares to admit, he thinks he can deal with Rufus mess in their shared room.  Jiya has to be the first to shower in the morning, she wants nothing to do with anyone until she does. Connor Mason  _ sings _ loudly and off key in the shower. Wyatt finds he knows too much intimate details of his colleagues that he ever wanted to know. Except for Lucy the one person he would  _ like _ to know intimate details about .

For now, all he knows is that Lucy likes her cup of coffee first thing in the morning before she so much as mutters a hello to anyone, hence the extra large cups in front of him right now. And it seems that Lucy is not fond of being hold up in this tiny hellhole anymore than he does and the idea of busting out of this place with Lucy just going for some fresh air is highly appealing right now.

“You were that kid in the car, weren’t you?” Wyatt asks with a teasing smile, unconsciously taking a not so subtle step towards her “you’d ask if we’re there yet every five seconds?”

“I’ll have you know, I was perfectly fine with my book till we got there. Amy was the one that  would usually try and squeeze through the two front seats and ask our parents if we were there yet, and our driveway was still in the rearview mirror.”

Her voice falters slightly as it usually does when she talks about her sister, but her mood does not dampen at her words, her eyes tear away from Wyatt’s to glance at the cups of coffee, “one of those for me?”

Wyatt grins shyly in return and this time when Rufus clears his throat neither of them pay him any attention much less hear him when he says that he’s going to look for Jiya. 

“Two milk one sugar right?” Wyatt asks grabbing another packet of sugar and offering it to her.

“Yea.” Lucy says with a shy smile her fingers grazing against his knuckles both their hands lingering for more than necessary before she finally takes the packet and then shakes it emptying the contents in her cup, Wyatt’s eyes still trained on her.

He leans his hips against the counter, arms folded  watching as she finished making their coffee that he started. When she only uses half the sugar in his, pouring the rest into her cup, she grabs the milk pouring a liberal about into hers and just a splash into his. 

She does it with such practice ease, Wyatt is slightly amazed that she seems to know how he likes his coffee just like he knows  _ hers. _

“I’m sorry.” She says softly after she takes her first sip of coffee, “I’m just tired of staring at these walls.”

“I get it.” Wyatt says truthfully, “this is the longest stint you’ve been stuck here, the six weeks was torture.”

He tries to make light of those six weeks, tries to act nonchalant about the whole thing, even though he knows those six weeks was anything but easy. Lucy though turns her body to full face him, mug pressed against her lips, her eyes soft and trained on Wyatt, “Jiya told me you never gave up looking for me.” 

She puts the mug down and licks her lips nervously, Wyatt’s eyes following the way her tongue runs along he her top lip and then disappears between her teeth. “She said you never doubted that I was gone.”

“I couldn’t….” Wyatt confesses, his eyes licking with hers as he takes a step towards her, his heart thumping in his chest just as he hears the way her breath hitches at his closed proximity, “I refused to believe it….I couldn’t...I wouldn’t accept that I lost you again.”

“Wyatt.” 

“Lucy, I…”

His hand just barely grazes her hips when  loud footsteps could be heard and Jiya comes barreling in Rufus on her heels.

“Anyone wanna play Trivia Pursuit?” Jiya asks unaware that she interrupted something. 

Lucy takes a step back from Wyatt grabbing her coffee mug sending him an apologetic smile, but Wyatt won’t let the moment be completely lost and grabs her hand gently before she walks away, “meet me at the front entrance, at midnight?”

“What? Why? What are you gonna do?”  Lucy asks in alarm but her interest peaked.

“Do you trust me?”

“Obviously.” Lucy says with a roll of her eyes, which only makes Wyatt’s heart flutter, he gives her a pointed look and she sighs, “alright, but as much as this place sucks, I refuse to trade in a jail cell for it.”

“Noted.” Wyatt remarks with a smirk and Lucy smiles a him just before she follows Jiya to the table full of new board games.

Wyatt turns his head to glare at Rufus who is standing a few feet away smiling sheepishly in return, “you know it’s kinda hard to  _ talk _ to Lucy if you and your girlfriend insist on taking turns to interrupt us.”

“I know I’m sorry.” And Rufus does look pretty chastised at interrupting them this time, “ I asked her if she wanted to try out one of the new board games Agent Christopher brought us. I didn’t think she would have wanted to make it a group thing.  Apparently she really loves Trivia Pursuit.”

Wyatt sighs at his sheepish tone, he looks across at the girls to see they are already conspiring, Lucy’s laugh echoing in the small room and he can’t be completely upset with his friend, “it’s fine. But you owe me.”

Rufus forehead wrinkles at his words, eyes narrowing, “you put a ribbon on the door handle if you want our room to yourself…”

“Not that!” Wyatt growls impatiently, although if his plan goes off without a hitch, he shakes his head focusing on the task at hand, “I need your help with something.”

“The last time you asked me this you got arrested.” Rufus says slightly worried but also curious.

“Well let’s hope this ends better than that.” Wyatt says with a grin, at Rufus look of horror, he shakes his head, “we won’t need the Lifeboat for this.”

“That doesn’t lessen my worry.” Rufus says truthfully.

“You girls finish gossiping over there?” Jiya calls out tauntingly Lucy’s laugh echoing loudly at her words, “or are you two afraid we’re gonna kick your asses?”

“Jiya is scarily competitive.” Rufus explains unnecessarily at Wyatt as they make their way to the table that is already set up. 

Wyatt on seeing the familiar cards he sighs, he has a terrible feeling about this, but both women are already buzzing with excitement. Lucy especially is smiling so brightly he only wants to see her smile like that more, which is probably what spurred him to make his next comment.

“Alright, ladies how about we make things interesting?” Wyatt asks, pointedly ignoring the way Rufus is shaking his head back and forth in dread.

“What are you wagering Master Sergeant Logan?” Lucy teases

“Dish duty for two weeks  _ and  _ we get to choose the movies for the next week, that good enough for you Dr. Preston?” Wyatt volleys back with a smirk eyebrows raised challengingly at Lucy. 

“Bad idea. Bad idea.” Rufus mutters repeatedly next to him.

Wyatt and Lucy are blatantly flirting now in front of their friends but Wyatt can’t be bothered enjoying himself way too much to stop, and by the delighted smile on Lucy’s face he knows she’s having just as much fun.

“How about this, all or nothing? One round, one category team with the most correct answers in one minute wins. Winner gets the movies and losers do the dishes  _ and _ bathrooms for  _ three _ weeks.” 

“Yes. Yes.” Jiya cheers excitedly, and even Rufus interest is peaked now cause  _ none _ of them enjoys the cleaning roster that has been set up weeks ago, but the bathroom is always everyone’s least favourite.

“You have yourself a deal,  _ ma’am.”  _ Wyatt grins as he holds out his hand for Lucy to shake. “No take backs, no re-negotiations.”

“Deal!” Lucy says excitedly shaking Wyatt’s hand with far more enthusiasm.  _ That _ should have been Wyatt’s first warning, but he was enjoying the small glint in her eyes and the feel of her hand in his.

“Okay so we’re gonna assume you two are going first?” Jiya asks unnecessarily as she shakes  the colourful die at them, the small block of colours representing each category the game has.

There are numerous decks of cards each one a colour that is on the die. It’s a bit different than Wyatt remembers, but changing the rules of the board games is a norm for the team by the second week they were stuck. 

“Ladies, first.” Wyatt says generously gesturing for Lucy to take the die, ignoring when Rufus snorts next to him. 

Lucy grins impishly at him plucking the die from Jiya’s hands she shakes the die dramatically, at which only Wyatt laughs and then rolls it onto the table. 

Navy blue stares back at them all four pairs of eyes volley to the neat pile of cars. Jiya leans over as the deck is closest to her and when her grin spreads widely, Wyatt has a bad feeling about it.

She raised the card for everyone to see, “american history.”

“Yes!”

“No! No! Veto! No!” Rufus all but roars in protest

“ _ Fuck.”  _  Wyatt hisses as both women high five each other in glee.

“That’s hardly fair!” Rufus protests again. “That’s like if Jiya and I were going and we got engineering.”

“That’s not actual category, babe.” Jiya says with a laugh.

“She’s  _ literally _ the resident historian, that’s not fair.” Rufus protests again. Wyatt is in complete agreement with him but he’s unsure if voicing this would do any good.

“Okay, let Wyatt roll then.” Lucy offers holding off Jiya who is about to protest, “it’s only fair.”

Rufus nods eagerly and grabs the die tossing it at Wyatt, “just get  _ anything _ but that.”

“Should be easy enough.” Wyatt says with a laugh looking at the rainbow of colours on the die before he tosses it onto the table, but to the horror of the boys the die spins a few times before it finally lands next to Lucy’s cup the navy blue staring back at them  _ again. _

_ “ _ We should just throw in the towel. Wave our white flag. Accept that the white walkers have taken over.” Rufus says dramatically. 

“Hey! I resent that! Lucy and I aren’t white walkers.” Jiya protests, “stop being a sore loser.”

“I don’t know what those are,” Wyatt says blankly and immediately he knows it was the wrong thing to say when three pairs of eyes look at him incredulously.

“Game of thrones?” Rufus repeats, “seriously?”

“Look it doesn’t matter.” Wyatt dismisses raising his hand sup when both Rufus and Jiya are about to protest again, “can we focus on the game?”

Lucy looks at him amused, “you still want to play?  _ Really? _ ”

“Dude, im pretty sure Lucy doesn’t need you to impress her.” Rufus hisses, “you’re just going to embarrass yourself.”

Lucy’s cheeks redden at Rufus’ words while Jiya all but cackles in delight. Wyatt huffs “I think given what we’ve seen and being around Lucy for almost a year I can answer some questions. It’s multiple choice right?”

“Yes, but Wyatt, you’re not going to win.” Lucy says gently almost as though Wyatt doesn’t know that already. 

“ _ Obviously _ .” Wyatt says throwing her earlier words back at her his eyes twinkling, “I think I could get a few right. How about 20 questions if I get at least 10 right, we  drop the bathroom duties.”

“ _ That’s  _ how he wants to impress her.” Rufus comments dryly, and yet again Wyatt ignores his friend.

“How’s this going to work? I’m going to beat you at each question.” Lucy is clearly intrigued but also so confused about where Wyatt is going with this.

“Modest.” Wyatt says with a laugh and she doesn’t even blush. They all know the entire conversation is ridiculous. “Let me answer first then. Then tell me the answer.”

“You know I don’t think I want to sit through this little foreplay the two of you have here. I see more than enough while on the clock.” Rufus remarks dryly.

“Speak for yourself. I wanna see.” Jiya says absolutely delighted as she picks up the stack of cards.

Wyatt clears his throat, eyes drifting away from Lucy briefly to look across at Rufus , he had forgotten their friends were still there. He looked at Lucy expectantly though, and she leans back against her chair cradling her mug of coffee “Let’s play then.”

“ _ Idiot.”  _ Rufus grumbles just as Jiya pulls the first card.

0oooooo0

“ _ Wyatt?”   _ Lucy calls out in the darken hallway as she squints trying to seek him out in the darkness, the tiny overhead lights just barely glow and Lucy knows by now that it’s meant to give a night effect so the group knows what time of the day it is. Although by this time everyone  _ should _ be asleep

“I’m by the door.”  Wyatt calls out and suddenly the flashlight on his phone lights up making a clear pathway for her. 

When she meets him at the entrance to the bunker her frown deeps when she sees that he has one of the generic blankets they all use bundled under his arm and a medium size opaque container in the other 

“What are you doing?” She whispers, despite the fact that the bedrooms are far enough from the entrance of the bunker that no one would hear them. 

“C’mon.” Wyatt calls beckoning her towards the door. He holds out he hands her the container and then uses his free hand to hold the handle.

“Wyatt! Wait what are you doing? You’re going to sound off the alarm!” Lucy hisses but trails off when the door opens with ease and the bunker remains silent. She’s knows immediately that this was Rufus doing.

“I got stuck with bathroom duties for three weeks.” Wyatt says dryly, but the smile he throws Lucy makes her think he’s not all that upset about his fate 

“Let’s go.” Wyatt beckons, he kicks one of the door stoppers in front of the door so that it remains slightly ajar and gestures to the small step ladders, “ladies first.” 

“Should we really be doing this? We’re not supposed to leave.” Lucy reasons weakly but despite that she already has one hand gripping the first rung of the ladder and slowly making her way up, Wyatt climbing behind her.

When she pushes open the small hatchet she gasps on seeing the clear dark blue sky all the stars glistening brightly. “Wow.”

“I know you’ve been feel cooped up in that bunker lately.” Wyatt says softly, “ This isn’t much but I thought a little fresh air, even if it’s in the middle of the night would be nice.”

She turns around and this time she gasps when she sees that he’s laid out the blanket on the roof of the bunker two empty coffee mugs and a small bottle of wine rest on the blanket. “Oh.”

“Don’t exactly have wine classes in the bunker, it was either these or the disposable paper cups.” Wyatt says smiling sheepishly, his smile shy and uncertain making Lucy’s heart flutter. 

“Wyatt.”

She’s a lost for words still standing over him, her fingers clutching the container to her chest.

“When you mentioned forgetting what the sky looked like…”

“I was being over dramatic.” Lucy says fleetingly her cheeks pinking up.

“I know, but then I realized someone who's afraid of small spaces. The bunker probably feels much small than it is for you.” Wyatt says earnestly his words making her heart seize, no one has ever done that for her before. “Without us going on a mission you don’t get to see the sky, get some fresh air, and the walls would start feeling like they are closing in on you.”

He gestures unnecessarily at the still summer night, there aren’t any cars for miles, and all she can hear is the sounds of crickets chirping. “This is amazing Wyatt.  _ Really _ amazing and thoughtful.”

“Yea?” He asks softly the question loaded with so much more meaning than just the small gesture of bringing her into the roof of the bunker. 

She nods her eyes glistening slightly, and finally takes his hand and taking a seat directly next to him so that their thighs brush against each other, the container now resting in her lap.

She turns her body slightly she so her eyes catches his, and holds up the container, “Are there any grapes in here or some other equally romantic  _ fruit _ ?”

Wyatt though surprises her when he only laughs in return and nods at the container “open it and see.”

Lucy narrows her eyes playfully at him, fingers gripping the edge of the plastic cover, when she pulls it off completely and finally looks down in the container she begins to laugh in earnest. She balances the bow on her knees and immediately dips her hand in the container pulling out a large cookie, “are these…”

“Oatmeal chocolate chip.” Wyatt answers unnecessarily just as she takes a large bite into the cookie and moans embarrassingly loudly in return.

“How?” Lucy mutters her mouth full and she finishes off one and goes for a next one. She hasn’t had simple dessert like this in  _ weeks _ . 

“Guilted Agent Christopher.”  Wyatt explains with a laugh his eyebrows raising when Lucy moans again as she bites into the cookies. “If I’d known that you were going to be so enthusiastic about the cookies I would have opted to leave you alone up here with them.”

“Did you  _ taste _ these?” Lucy counters already holding out a half bitten cookie to Wyatt startling him, “try it.” 

She isn’t really aware at the fact that she’s offering to  _ feed _ him until their eyes meet and without breaking eye contact Wyatt leans forward his hand gently grabbing her hand and taking a large bite of the cookie.

“Is good.” Wyatt says through a mouthful of cookies and both end up giggling as he wipes his mouth free of crumbs.

They lapse into a moment of silence when Lucy lightly nudges her shoulder with Wyatt, “thank you for this...for not losing hope….back when I was with my mom...I did...lose hope I mean. I thought you and Rufus, I thought all of you were gone and I’d lost hope. It’s why I took the grenade. I just didn’t see the point.”

She expects him to reprimand her for that but instead he only leads back on his elbows and looks at her soberly, “I get it. That’s why I originally took this assignment….after Jessica died, I just I lost hope so I took that assignment cause I knew it was dangerous and I just didn’t care and then I met you… I didn’t think I could lo...care about someone again like this and then you stepped into the lifeboat… well you kinda _ fell _ into it.”

“Hey I didn’t fall in the first time!” Lucy says with a laugh nudging Wyatt playfully. 

“You fell the  _ second _ time.” Wyatt points out.

“Well next time you can wear the big puffy dress from the 1800s.” 

“You did say the men use to dress as women for those plays right?” Wyatt jokes earning a short bouts of giggles from Lucy.

“I’d pay to see that.” Lucy quips between bites of her cookie. Wyatt looks down at the container of cookies and is amused to see so many are already missing. “Besides you couldn’t stand me when we first met.”

Wyatt goes to protest but then things better of it and starts pouring them some wine into the coffee mugs, “not like you were very fond of me either.”

To his amusement Lucy doesn’t even deny it, she only smiles over her mug at him, “that’s true. But now I have a soft spot for reckless hotheads… well maybe just  _ one _ reckless hothead.”

“Yea?” Wyatt  asks with a hopeful tone his entire body already leaning toward her. 

Lucy smile widens lowering her mug  to the side as she meets him halfway her eyes wide and slightly unsure. She moves her hand to cup his face her fingers gently scraping against the small scruff at his chin and then with a small tug of his ear lobes he presses his lips against hers and Lucy sighs into the kiss. Wyatt’s fingers moves through her curls tugging on it gently as he moans into her mouth. His tongue slipping between her teeth. His other hand grips her waist and suddenly hoists her up and onto his lap.

Lucy’s knee knocks against one of the coffee mug spilling wine all over them the cup rolling off the mat and  down the roof. “Shit!”

“Ignore it.” Wyatt insists his hands moving to grab her waist and pull her back onto his lap and more importantly her  _ focus _ back on him. 

“That was my mug though.” Despite her protests she sinks back into his kiss, her hands moving to run through his hair  gripping it gently between her fingers. 

“You can have mine.” Wyatt says between kisses, his own hands roaming along her back, fingers slipping under the hem of shirt. “Can we just forget about all that for now? Who knows when we will get an uninterrupted moment like this again?”

“True.” Lucy says with a small giggle, just as Wyatt lowers himself back onto the blanket, taking Lucy with him. 

There are far too many people living in that small bunker, but that’s tomorrow’s problem and Lucy just wants to live in the current moment with Wyatt, everything else can wait till the morning.  
  
  



End file.
